Self Esteem
by twilighters of the world
Summary: Edward finally dumped the nasty Tanya and he takes the guys out to celebrate. Enter Bella who isn't looking for love or even a guy for the matter. The girls take her out to try and find her one them selves. Now input the same club.
1. The Offspring

**Summery- Edward breaks up with his girlfriend who has been abusing him from the inside. He gets the guts to finally break up with her. Him and the guys went out to celebrate his freedom after two years. Bella has been looking for love and gives up one day. The girls take her to the same club the guys are at and opposites attract. Not your common the meet at a club and fall in love story. Lots of twist and turns. **

**I have no idea where this story is going. It's not really a song fic but more of like I get the ideas from the song. Is that the same thing? Anyways I'm only using bands older than ten years old. Yes most of my favorite bands are older than ten years old. Hope you enjoy. I encourage you to listen to the song while reading. **

**Chapter song- Self Esteem by: The Offspring. (they are one of the best bands to see in concert. I still on concert high and I saw them a month ago. :)**

**EPOV**

I came home and noticed that Tanya once again forgot to clean the house. Most men would brush that off, but when I get home from a long day at work I would like to come home to a clean house. Not some dump that has beer cans strewn all over the floor and candy wrappers over the couch.

This is not the first time she's done this. I could count couldn't can't the amount one my fingers and toes. Including my thumbs. It seems like she never has the time to do anything but sit on her ass watching some soap in T.V.

I put my bag down and started to clean up _Tanya's_ mess. While I was vacuuming I thought about what I was still doing here. I knew I was being played but I really didn't want to start over again. I had to get my image of having to perfect life. I already had the perfect role of being a doctor but I actually liked my job.

I lived in Paradise Vally in a 2.5 million dollar mansion. Had the car to go with it too. Now I all I needed was a good girlfriend. I saw Tanya in the grocery store buying some ice cream and I knew I had the girl to fit the job. She was the super model type.

Never ending legs, blond hair, icy blue eyes, and plump lips. I asked her out and everything was going OK. As time went on eventually I was seeing to real her. She begun to yell at the house cleaner for forgetting to wash her favorite shirt.

Then she started to insult me. Saying that I have the ugliest hair on Earth or that I was getting fatter by the day. I learned to turn it out and just move on.

I knew that what she said wasn't true but I couldn't help but feel self concision. I thought I had the perfect life. The one that in other peoples wildest dreams couldn't come true. I ignored her behaver. And learned not to see her during the day.

When I introduced her to my friends I knew thy thought I had it all. One of my best friends Emmet said that she was 'hotter than the Phoenix heat'. I tried to keep in mind that I had it all. When she started going out at night I knew things had gotten worse.

When I went to my friends' houses, if I brought up Tanya they would quickly change the subject. Of course I knew she was cheating on me with them.

Only my two best friends didn't sleep with her but they didn't deny that she asked them more than once. I really didn't care at that point. She could do whatever she wanted.

I finally finished cleaning and sat down to watch some T.V. As I watched baseball I thought about what I should tell Tanya. I knew I would never have the nerve to say anything to her. She slowly sucked my self esteem from me. Still it felt good to practice it.

I would tell her to get the hell out and I would throw all her crap out of my house and give myself the pleasure of watching her angrily storm away. I would also tell her all the things that she's done wrong. Which is every thing's she's done.

I heard the door open and Tanya made her way to the living room. When I saw her face I almost did what I was planning to do. But then I saw that stupid smirk and I knew I had no chance to escape from her claws.

She came over to the couch and sat on my lap. "Hey there asshole. Why have you've been sitting on the couch all day doing nothing while I was working?" she purred almost making me vomit.

And I think you got the roles messed up deary. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I knew and I had to play along again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she got dressed she made her way back downstairs. We made plans to go out tonight because 'she needed to get out of the house more' and that 'the one she wants should take her out.' yeah right.

I still made reservations even though I knew I would cancel them later on today. Tanya went out again to god knows where and I sat down once again.

Trying, unsuccessfully, to relax. I stayed up till two in the morning for Tanya but then turned off the lights and slept on the couch since I did not want to be woken up by a drunk Tanya.

She was even more cruel when she had a few drinks. I really think it's better this way. The more you suffer, the more it shows you really care.

Just when I started to drift off I heard pounding on the door. She forgot her key again. Fantastic. I trudged over to the door and opened if for her. She came in wobbling and slurring something. She attacked me with angry kisses while I tried to push her away.

I did not want to do this again. I held her back and that's when the insults started coming. " You know Jackass you could never do better than me.

You're lucky that I chose to have mercy on you and actually stay with you.

You're one lucky bitch." she snarled. I knew she was right. Maybe deep down I knew she was wrong but I couldn't believe in myself. I knew from experiences that it would be better to let Tanya have her way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was out at the grocery store restocking up in food since Tanya ate all of it. I went down an aisle and saw a couple. They were bickering about what can they should buy. In the end the man let his girlfriend win and kissed her.

I turned away not wanting to see anymore. How could they be so happy? When we were fighting it always ended in Tanya leaving and me not caring.

For the thousandth time I thought of breaking up with her. This time it was different though. It was like I was going to follow through. I thought back to the couple that I just saw and that gave me the extra bust I kneed.

I left the cart and ran back to my car. I was going to end this thing. It has been going on for too long.

I raced around cars, anxious to get back home.

I was afraid I would back out like the many times I did. I finally was at the front door, turned the key, and pushed it open. "What are you doing here?" I heard Tanya yell from the kitchen.

I ran to her a said what I wanted to for two years. "I'm breaking up with you. All you've done is use me and hurt people. I don't need you. Leave my house. Now."

It felt so good to get that out. "Edward, baby, you don't mean that. You need me." she started approaching me while I backed up. "No I don't. And don't call me baby." I just wanted her out of the house.

"I want you and you only Edward. Please understand that." That little lair. "Then why do you sleep with my friends? And flirt with every guy that passes by? Hmm?" oh yeah. She never saw that one coming.

Tanya was dumbstruck. "Give me back my black card and keys." she silently gave them over. So bitch finally knows how to follow directions.

"I'll send all your stuff to your sisters' house. Go. Now." I said forcefully. "Edward, baby this is I joke right? I gave you everything. You can't just leave me on the streets all alone?"

"First of all, don't call me baby. You didn't give me anything. And yes I can just leave you. You've done it to me the whole two years we've been together. Now. GO." I yelled. She finally comprehended and left for the door.

She opened it but before she went out she turned around. "You'll regret this Edward Cullen." she turned on her heel and left. After the door was close I stared at it for a couple minutes. When what happened registered in my brain I laughed.

I laughed and laughed. I was free from my mental prison. She was out of my life. I was never going to see her again. I had to go celebrate.

And know one knew how to party better than Emmet. Soon are plans were made for the three of us to meet at the club Opryland. Tonight I would be my come back. And it will start with a bang.

**So I found the club name on a really old bottle of coke my parents have. Tell me if I should continue. I have no idea if I should. BTW if you did listen to the song I suggest that you listen to more of The Offspring. They were the first band I ever listened to. My family is a HUGE Offspring fans. **

**Erika **


	2. Queen

**Sorry this chapter is so short and the first one was so long. Anyways I'm glad you guys like it. I will probably update this story quicker than my other ones cuz I let the songs write for me. **

**I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I don't own anything including the bands and that's the same for the rest of this story. Chapter dedicated to Freddie Mercury. R.I.P **

**Chapter song-Somebody to love- Queen**

**BPOV**

I wasn't looking for love. I gave up on that shit a long time ago. It's not like I didn't want it but nobody would want that kind of thing with me.

I wasted all my time in high school spending time with my boyfriend who I thought 'loved' me. While that was a lie once I saw Jessica and Mike my boyfriend getting it on in his bedroom.

Every since than I gave up and decided that if fate wanted me to find my love than it would be their job. So for now I was kicking back and was not going to worry about it.

There was still those times when I wished I had somebody to put wake up to in the morning or to share my darkest secrets that not even my best friends could know.

I make most of it though. I focused at my job of an editor. It was great. I got to read and got paid for it. Though it was annoying how I had to make sure I didn't miss a mistake.

So if I wasn't looking for love than why are my best friends taking me out to a club? They don't seem to understand that going to a club and flirting a little won't cure my nonexistent love life.

Alice and Rosalie wasn't going to bulge sadly. So sadly here I was thinking of a way to get out of it. I wasn't the best person to go clubbing.

I didn't have a person to dance with not that I would. And once I got a little tipsy I would do anything I wanted to. Yup. I was a the worst kind of person to go to a club.

Right now I was hiding in a closet while Alice banged on the door. There was no way I was going to let them in.

Suddenly I heard the knocking stop and heard foot steps in the living room. Man, I forgot they had a key. At least my plan B might work even though it was childish.

Only if they would were going to get tortured would you find a twenty-two year old hiding in the closet

Dramatic times call for dramatic measures.

'"Bella where are you. You can't hide forever." I heard Alice call. That's were you are wrong my friend. As long as you are here I'm not coming out.

"I don't know Alice. I haven't heard I thing. Maybe something happened to her on her way home." Rose said to Alice.

Yes. Please lord make them think I got raped and kidnapped. I know it was mean but I really didn't want to do this.

"Maybe I should call her to make sure shes OK." I heard a phone being dialed. Oh crap! I quickly reached in to my pocket but it was already too late.

The door slammed opened and I was face to face with my friends. "Why hello there Bella. Care to share as to why you are hiding in a closet?"

"Um. I was looking for my jacket?" I said like it was a question.

"Nice try. Now get up. We have to get you ready." I groaned but knew it was way better to endure it. It would be a lot worse if I would complain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were all in the cab to the why over to some knew club called Opryland. Apparently it was to hottest one.

When we got dropped off I got this weird sense of Deja Vu. I felt like something big was going to happen. Weird.

**I want to know what you guys think of the songs in a review. Thanks to all the people who did review last time. BTW anyone PM me if you can think of a better summery. Thanks!!**

**P.S Freddie Mercury is the lead singer of Queen and he died of AIDS if you didn't already know that. **

**Erika**


	3. Flo Rida

**I AM SO SORRY. Really, I feel like shit because of the wait. Just when I was like "OK I am going to just write" things took a turn for the worst. My friend Austin's dad had brain cancer a died and that was soo sad because he was such a great dad and I can't imagine how it would feel but we knew we didn't have much time left and sadly said our goodbyes. That was on a Sunday. On the Friday of that week, after I got off the bus my friends were waiting by the gates(which they never do) and told me that one of my very best best friend's dad died last night from a heart attack. I won't bore you with the details but it was just tragic because he wasn't even forty and he was two houses down when it happened plus she is a family of six. But any ways I am going to try and update more and more. Thank you so much**

Song of the chapter: Elevator by Flo Rida

" I tell you man, if I wasn't with Maria I would be hittin all of this." Jasper said while gesturing around the club. I just shook my head and laughed while Emmet fist bump with him. "Really Eddie, you should try out the waters, now that your free from Satan's mistress." Emmet commented. "That will not be happing for a long time. I just want to kick back and relax man." They all hummed in unison.

I wasn't bothered with the subject for the rest if the hour. I thought I was saved for the night until about two hours later when, now a drunk Jasper brought it up. " Hey Edward, how did you stay with that bitch for so long?" "Hm?" "The ho. Tanya. How did you stand it for so long?" I knew this was going to come up some time in the night, but I thought I was in the clear. I didn't want to go too far in to the subject and ruin the night so I kept it short.

"I honestly don't know. I guess after a while you get used to it." I replied curtly. Jasper took the hint and didn't interrogate it any longer. He would another time though, he always did. Jasper always knew when something was wrong and would always help us through the bump in the road.

That was one of the reasons that I knew Jasper always would have my back and wouldn't betray me to get some action with Tanya. Not that I really cared at the time what she did or didn't do.

Here I was again thinking about the slut. I didn't come here tonight to sink myself in depression. I came her to celebrate and dammit! I will!.

After about a hour of hittin the dance floor with pretty hot chicks, we were all hanging out at the booth and waited for the real party people to come in.

Even though I said I wouldn't be settling down for some time, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy my bachelorhood. Just when we were ready to hit the floor again, it seems that the doors slammed opened and everyone stopped and looked who make such a bold entrance.

And what a sight it was. Three beyond fine girl walked in with their heads held high, eyes set on the bar. In the middle there was the littlest one, which was surprising, who looked like a little doll you could pick up at a toy store with cropped hair in a black mini skirt and a blood red tank top. To the right of her was a tall, model like, beach blond in a tiny skin tight black dress that was cut to barley cover her chest.

One the right was the hottest out of all of them though. She was a brunette bombshell wearing a blue short dress with a but out in the front showing a matching bikini. She was also wearing some high stilettos. Now that I looked closer I could see that she had a hint of uncertainty in her features. Never the less, she was by far the prettiest out of the trio. I looked around at Emmet and Jasper and found them with their jaws open and drool coming out like dogs.

I coughed to get them out of their traces and they immediately started to call dibs. "Dibs on Blondy yelled Emmet." "You can have her, I just want the blue dress girl." I yelled right after. "that's fine by me. That pixie girl is one hot lady."

"hey Jazz, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think I am." replied a confused Jasper.

"I don't think you sugar pie at home would be too happy about you hooking up with some bombshell while she had to stay home and knit all night long. Would she Edward?"

"I think your right Emmet. I don't think Maria would be too happy about that at all." I replied with a smirk. Jasper face was a mixture of shock and wanting. "shit"

We looked back at the girls and noticed that they were with three other guys now. At first I thought it was their boyfriends but as I looked closer, I could see them trying to get away. I smirked at Emmet and said "Well Emmet, I think it is are time to be knights in shining armor and rescue three damsels in distress."

"You might just be right Eddie boy." we then started to walk to the gorges three ladies, leaving behind a very sad looking Jasper. He quickly came along though "Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't help come ladies in trouble" he said with a coy smirk. This just might be a little fun.

**Once again I am sorry. Hopefully the next update will be soon cuz it's already in the works but my dog has cancer and has a week or two to live so when the chapter makes an appearance will depend on if shes here or not. I'm so so so sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I LOVE YOU ALL  
**

**Erika, E Hizzle. **


End file.
